It's Complicated
by OctoberWind16
Summary: AU. Aang and Toph don't have a perfect relationship. No relationship is perfect, but when do you draw the line? It's always easier said than done, and it's no exception for them. "Well what did you expect you idiot?" Toph flung the nearest pillow at him. "I have to come home to you every night!"
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and had an unfriendly bite to it, scaring the weak-hearted off the streets. Aang and Toph lived in a downtown area in one of the biggest cities in their country: Republic City. The streets were filled with smog and delinquents, especially at that time of night. A specific one of those delinquents was in much trouble. Toph fumbled into the apartment, drunk. She carelessly threw her keys on the kitchen counter and looked up to find Aang staring at her, arms crossed and brows furrowed. At the sight of him, she scowled and dared to challenge him.

"Oh, look. Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes is up past his bedtime." She held onto the kitchen counter to support herself, trying to make herself seem proud.

"I'm tired of you coming home this late, Toph. Especially... drunk!"

"Well what did you expect you idiot?" Toph flung the nearest pillow at him, losing her balance in the process. She came crashing down on the floor, but didn't seem to acknowledge the pain. Aang grunted but stepped closer to try to help her back on her feet. "I have to come home to you every night!" She refused his attempts to try to help her, aggravating him even more.

"Toph, let me just help you up!" He held onto her arm, applying a bit more pressure than needed.

"No! Don't touch me!" She began to repeatedly hit and bat his arms away.

"Fine! I don't know how I could ever stand you before!" Aang grabbed his coat and slammed the door as he walked out.

"Because you used to love me!" She shouted back at him, too late to be heard, though. Alone inside the apartment, Toph grabbed a hold of anything in sight and threw them up against the walls and slammed her fists into every couch and pillow they owned. Due to her drunken state, she grew tired quickly and slumped her way into the bedroom.

* * *

Aang walked down the dark streets, his hands shoved into the pockets of his parka. His breath was visible, he noticed. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he had to leave. He couldn't be anywhere near her. _Toph is my girlfriend and I hate her. How sad is that?_ He thought to himself. He ran his fingers in his hair. _I've got to get a haircut. Katara likes the bald look._

Katara was a dancer at a local bar. She knew which strings to pull at a man's heart and played them like a violin, so sweet until the strings break. Aang was a regular, mainly for her. She was actually a kind girl but her job called for the ruthless maneater she played. The two were very familiar. They would hang out outside the bar before or after her shifts. She was supposed to just be getting off her shift, actually. Aang remembered this and quickly made his way to the bar, hoping to catch her before she set for home.

* * *

"Psst!"

"Huh-what?" Toph whipped around her room after hearing the anonymous voice.

"Over here, you drunk!" Toph spotted the culprit from outside her window.

"Oh, it's you." She crawled out her window and onto the fire escape platform. "You almost made me have to get my boxing gloves out, Jet. You better be careful, I almost knocked you out!"

"Yeah, right," Jet smirked wide at her antics. He handed her a cigarette and lit it for her while shifting his own cigarette between his lips. They sat together, their backs against the wall. "I saw him go to his whore again." She scoffed.

"Figures. He goes to her almost every damn day!"

"You should go in there with your boxing gloves. Scare her a little with that blind eye of yours," he teased. Toph turned to him and pulled the bottom of her left lid down while sticking her tongue out at him. Toph was blind in her left eye. The doctors and all the big heads said it was cataracts. It was 'an abnormality in her genes' they said. "I can't believe he has the balls to do this to you!" Toph took a long drag out of her cigarette before replying.

"I hate him so fucking much."

"You need to get out of here, Toph. You can run, and I'll get payback for all those damn bruises he's left on you!" She was drunk. She started crying.

* * *

"Hey, Katara!" Aang called out to the brunette beauty. Once she realized it was him, Katara smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, Aang. I didn't see you today, I didn't think you were coming tonight." She was tying the front of her long jacket to hide her work outfit. "What are you doing here so late? It's dangerous."

"I know, I just had to come to see you." Katara's face became sympathetic.

"Another fight, huh?"

"She came home drunk again! I don't even know what she was doing, she could have been out sleeping with some guy!" He was becoming hysterical. Only Katara knew how to calm him down when he had his outbursts of anger.

"You want to join me?" She pointed over at her car. "I'll give you a place to stay for the night." Aang smiled at her generosity.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I couldn't leave you at your time of need," she insisted as they walked to her car.

"I wish Toph was more like you," Aang confessed as they sat in her car, waiting for it to warm up. Katara laughed.

"I wish I could say they same, but then I would've lost you." Aang laughed as well as they held hands.

"You could never lose me, Katara."


	2. Chapter 2

Toph walked down the streets of Republic City with her hands in her pockets, breath visible. Her was hair down to keep her tender, cold ears warm. She wore a dark green parka lined with faux fur on the hood, her favorite parka. It was the warmest she had, warm enough for her to dig her fingers inside the pockets and not contract some sort of frostbite.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Toph merely glanced over at Jet as he swung around from the corner and over to her.

"Hey, Jet."

"Where you going?" He asked nonchalantly as he fell into Toph's pace.

"Park." Jet sneered at Toph's responses.

"Don't you think the park is a little loud for you, you drunk?" She grunted. He was way too damn loud for her and her hangover.

"Not at this time! There's hardly any people at the park at this time." It was early morning, and surely, there were hardly any people on the streets. Republic City took a different form in the morning than it did at night. In the mornings, Republic City became a sleepy, quiet city. The only people up were business people, beggars, or people like Toph who needed to get away.

"If you say so. Meet me somewhere that's not boring later, okay?"

"See you at The Maroon Fox, then," Toph replied as Jet began to leave. She heard a faint 'See you' and went on her way, quickening her pace.

* * *

Aang awoke on a pleasantly comfortable bed, for once. He stretched as he gazed at the view outside of the morning sun, fogged by last night's cold air. He rose from the bed and took a closer look outside. It had snowed the night before. A wide smile spread through his lips.

"Katara!" He rushed outside to the kitchen to meet her. Katara was drinking her coffee, seated patiently in one of her maple wood kitchen chairs. "Wow, you look great even in the morning." Katara shyly smiled at his remark.

"Thanks, Aang."

"Katara, it snowed!" He sat down next to her, smile still on his lips.

"I know, I saw."

"We should go skiing- Katara, let's go snow sledding!" He couldn't hide his content.

"I haven't seen you this happy before, Aang," Katara noticed, smiling at her friend's ecstasy. Admittedly, this was one of the best mornings Aang had had in awhile. He was used to waking up to a woman he was supposed to love, but didn't. And this time, he woke up to a woman he loved, but was not supposed to. But in the moment, he could are less.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck while slightly blushing.

"I'd love to go snow sledding with you."

"Great! We'll have so much fun!"

"Don't you think you should call Toph first?" Aang's smile instantly dropped. Her name was almost like a virus ringing through his ears.

"...Yeah. I'll call her," he answered with a quieter tone. Katara gave him a sympathetic look, took one last sip of her coffee, and hugged him whilst he stood seated.

"I'll go freshen up." She left the room.

* * *

Toph arrived at the park. Her predictions were true, there was hardly any soul there other than her own. She sat down on her favorite bench, seated right below a great cherry blossom tree where she could hear the quick footsteps of squirrels. It was her favorite thing to do, listen to the squirrels scurry and even the birds chirping. It relaxed her, focusing on the small noises and vibrations they made. She pulled out a dark chocolate candy bar she had stopped to buy in one of the small liquor stores and peeled away at the silver foil. As she broke a piece and began eating it, her eyes wandered off and landed on a homeless man sitting underneath another cherry blossom tree, attempting to skip rocks at the small pond before him. With a sigh, she stood and walked over to him. The crunching noise of frosted grass alerted the man. He glanced at her and quickly back to his pond.

"Hi," she tried. His clothes were tattered and worn out. His facial hair was somewhat grown out and his hair a ruffled black mess. Toph noticed the massive burn scar on his right eye. She waited impatiently for him to say something.

"Hi," he responded in a very quiet, muffled voice. Toph was quickly irked before remembering the way this man looked. She tore a square of chocolate and held it next to his burnt eye.

"Would you like some chocolate?" It took him awhile to turn his eyes over to the delectable sweet.

"I don't need it." Toph stood there quietly before their silence was interrupted by his loud grumbling stomach. She placed it on his lap and sat next to him. Slowly, but eventually, he took the piece in his hand. "Thank you," he mumbled, and gratefully ate it.

* * *

Katara and Aang drove out the city and up into the nearest mountains. They got out of the car, took out their sleds, and climbed further up.

"Wow, it's really cold," Aang stated. Katara laughed at the mounds of clothes he wore to keep himself warm.

"Not for me. I grew up in one of the coldest parts of the world."

"Where?" He asked, very amused.

"The South Pole," she answered very proudly.

"No way!" Aang replied in his childlike manner. "I never knew you were actually born there. I just thought your parents were from one of the Water Tribe towns." They placed their sleds on the snow, now at the top.

"Born and raised in The Southern Water Tribe!" She smiled, remembering her culture. "I came here with my brother when he was 18. I was still 17."

"I didn't know you had a brother," they sat on their sleds.

"Yeah... His name is Sokka. I haven't seen him in awhile... We lost touch after he moved away... You should meet him some day," she giggled. "You two would get along." Aang laughed in enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Race you to the bottom?"

"Y-Hey!" Aang pushed himself off before she even had a time to reply. Laughing along, she followed after him.

* * *

It was happy hour and Toph sat in The Maroon Fox, a local bar she and Jet frequently went to. She sat in a booth as Jet strolled inside, paid for a drink, winked at a girl, then finally sat down with her, drink in hand.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was flirting this one girl up." He took a swig of his drink.

"Don't you always?" She asked unamused.

"This one was stupid, though. So I left to come spend some time with my favorite girl." He leaned back in his seat. "It's going to be pretty lonely tonight since I didn't bring her home with me." He grinned and sat closer now, his chest leaning over the table. "Say you and I go back to my place. Keep me company, Toph." She chortled.

"Yeah, right, Jet. I'm not like the girls you pick up, I don't find your cockiness sexy." He frowned and sat back again. "I'm not going to sleep with you, I'm in a relationship, remember?"

"Fine, your loss. You can lie and tell me I'm not sexy, but don't use that relationship bullcrap on me. I bet you he didn't even come home last night!"  
She sighed. "I knew it. Damn bastard."

"Stop, he's a good guy."

"No he's not! Here's the evidence!" He flicked a part of Toph's sweater away, revealing a purple bruise below her collarbone.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't abuse me!" She hissed at him.

"Then what the hell are all those bruises I've seen on you!"

"Will you lower your fucking voice?" She hissed again. "I told you! It's from a fight." Jet sneered. "Give me some of your drink." It was her turn to take a swig of the beer.

"I don't believe you. I've seen his outbursts. I've seen how angry he gets."

"He only does that when someone he cares about is in trouble. He couldn't hurt a fucking fly. At least not up front. He'd sleep with somebody behind its back," she retorted bitterly. Jet sighed and took a hold of her arm.

"Stay the night with me-." Toph snorted. "I'm serious. Not for sex. I don't like you being alone there with him. I don't trust him, Toph." They stared at each other for a good while before Toph responded.

"I'll be fine." Jet let go of her arm, unable to believe her.

"You're one hell of a stubborn fighter, Toph." She chuckled. "And that's why you're my best friend." For the first time of the day, Toph grinned wide.

"Damn right I am." Jet grinned along with her.

"There's my Toph."


	3. Chapter 3

_The couple was laughing, seated in a small neighborhood park on the grass. It was Autumn and all the leaves had turned and flew through the breeze. Toph held a cellphone in her hand.  
_

_"Wait, hold still!" She said from in between bursts of giggles.  
_

_"Hey, Toph, look at me!" Aang was covered in a pile of leaves. "I'm the Leaf Monster!" He waved his arms around in a playful way. Toph snapped a picture of his antics. "Leaf me alone!" She giggled.  
_

_"Aang, you're so lame."  
_

_"I can't beLEAF you'd say that!"  
_

_"Haha, Aang! Stop!" She threw a couple more leaves at him.  
_

_"Don't leaf me, Toph! I can't beleaf what I'd do without you!" She gave a small yelp as Aang attempted to glomp her, the leaves falling on top of both of them. They lay on the ground, tired but still laughing.  
_

_"You're a loser, Twinkle Toes," she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him and piled more leaves on top of him.  
_

_"Hey!" He said as he was engulfed in more leaves.  
_

Toph mulled over at the picture on her cellphone and rubbed her sore, swollen eyes. She heard the key lock rustling and looked up as Aang entered the apartment. He stopped as he saw her the way she was, then continued to place his keys and coat on the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Come here." She was sitting on the floor, her back against their couch. She showed him the picture on her cellphone as he sat himself down next to her.

"Oh. That was... 2 years ago, right?" She nodded. "... That was a long time ago."

"Yeah..." She took a deep breath. "They got rid of that park."

"I know," he said, interrupting her.

"They replaced it with a parking lot for a nearby store." He nodded. "You were the Leaf Monster," she whispered. He chuckled at remembering the old name.

"Oh, yeah. It made you laugh a lot." He rested his back against the couch.

"Your jokes were lame," she remarked while looking over at him.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"Yeah. I almost died from how lame they were." She said while wiping away a stray tear.

"I can't beleaf you just said that. I honestleaf thought they were good." She chuckled.

"That was horrible!"

"The Leaf Monster disagrees with that!" He began tickling her in her under arms until she was close to choking him.

"Twinkles!" They both stopped. It had been so long that she used that name lovingly towards him. She grabbed at some nearby pillows and threw them at him.

"Hey!" he complained.

"The Leaf Monster is no match for The Pillow Lord!" They forgot themselves in the atmosphere of their child-like behavior. Toph threw pillows at Aang and pretended to smother him until he broke free by continuing to tickle and tease her. Tired and worn out, they landed on their backs on the cold wooden floor.

"I missed this," Aang admitted.

"...I do too." They stared up at the ceiling while conversing. "How did things get so out of hand?"

"I don't know. We used to be... so great with each other." Their arms laid sprawled out, hands barely touching each other's. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah. I met you at an orphanage. You looked so lonely, so I came up to you," she recalled. Toph used to drop by the orphanage and pretend she was on her own. The workers there soon became used to her and thought she was refreshing to some of the orphans.

"That's as far as I can remember from my past," he admitted.

"You're lucky I noticed you, you needed to be put in to shape. You looked so miserable."

"I couldn't remember my parents..."

"But after a week of trying to toughen your spine, you changed."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I did."

"You became so much more talkative- and happy." Aang's fingers began to reach Toph's.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He loosely held onto her small fingers. Toph took a heavy breath, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I hate being confused. I'm always confused now. I never know if I love you or not." Panicking, Aang quickly responded.

"No, it's okay now, Toph," he tried.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"I need you, still. Things will change. We'll be happy together again, I know we will," he smiled down at her.

"I don't believe you, Twinkle Toes."

"That's because you're stubborn. But trust me, things will be okay from now on."

"But, Aang-."

"I promise." His eyes were becoming puppy-eyed, subconsciously. He was making it too hard to resist. The lump in Toph's throat was begging to come out, to say _I need you too._ Aang wasn't the only miserable one back then. She was, too. Her external appearance had said otherwise, she appeared to be a happy child and very sure of herself. Even though, inside, she truly felt alone. Together, they made a refuge where Toph would tease and bring the bravery back in Aang and Aang would relax and bring peace to Toph. They were Yin & Yang, pulling and pushing each other forward. "We need to make things better together. Do you promise too?"

"I promise too," she answered uncertainly. It was enough for Aang to believe, though. He smiled at her contagiously.

"Things will be better." For that while, they sincerely believed it. They were desperate to believe it. They never knew having anybody else but each other. There were too many memories, neither of them wanted to just erase them all. They believed things were going to become better for them, they believed it had to. They were "fate."


	4. Chapter 4

She took a deep breath. It wasn't from content, relief, sadness, or anger. It was from confusion, a confusion that dwelled deep inside her core. She lay there, on her bed, with him. Their bodies were entangled in sheets, loosely embracing one another. It had been so long since Aang and Toph had truly been kind to each other, since they'd had just one small romantic moment. But something was wrong. Utterly _wrong_. From inside her, Toph felt relief and believed things would work out from then on. But from the same depth inside her, she felt anxiety that this truly meant nothing. Next to her, Aang lay content, and only content. His idealistic, naive mind wouldn't let him think otherwise. This moment was perfect to him, nothing would change it. This would go on forever.

"I'm so happy, Toph," he said, passionate over his words. He twiddled with strands of her long black hair as she ran her fingers across his soft skin. "I'm just... so happy. I don't need anything else. Just you, here with me." The emotion welled up inside of them.

"I love you, Twinkles." He stroked her cheek, smile on his face. "Don't leave. Please." It hurt her to say those words. She wanted to retaliate, say that she was independent and that if he walked out, she'd be so much happier.

"I'll never leave you," he rested his forehead on hers. "I can't."

"Good. I'll kick you if you do," she taunted in a playful manner "; I'm a damn catch." Aang laughed.

"I won't disagree with that." He pulled her face closer to his and gave her a kiss she'd almost forgotten they could share. Their lips parted and Toph stared directly into his eyes. This wasn't her usual direct stares, the ones where she would try to employ intimidation to her rivals, but one of vulnerability. Her face was distraught with vulnerability and confusion, although Aang's sense of denial blocked her worry from his thoughts. "I love you too, Toph." He took a deep breath now, a breath of pure content. "I'm just... so happy."

* * *

The day seemed to be growing longer, the warm sun melting leftover ice from the morning. Toph made her way down to her favorite park and noticed the same homeless man sitting in the same spot as he was before, staring out across the pond. She walked over to him and sat herself down. "Hey again." He turned his eyes over to her and slowly replied.

"Hi." His voice was raspy, as if he'd been screaming the whole night before. They stayed in silence for only a couple seconds. The silence irritated her.

"I don't have any chocolate for you this time." He said nothing. "I'll bring you another one next time." Nothing. "Aren't you cold?" Still nothing. Toph was becoming more and more irritated. "Hello?" He sighed.

"Go away." She was taken aback and slightly offended, but thought over her response before retaliating.

"No." There was a quick flicker of annoyance on his face. It was refreshing, admittedly, since his face always appeared emotionless. "I used to think about running away when I was a child. It seemed like the best idea. I would've done it, actually... But... there was somebody that stopped me..." Aang.

"I don't want to listen to your sob story." It was the longest sentence she'd heard him speak. She pushed her chances.

"Can I listen to yours?" He froze for a minute, parted his lips, and slowly spoke.

* * *

That night, Aang didn't go to meet Katara. Instead, he stayed home, awaiting Toph's arrival. She finally came in and plopped herself down on the couch next to him.

"Where were you for so long?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh. Um. I was just hanging out with Jet." She promptly tried to give him a kiss. A second after her lips landed on his, he pulled away.

"Toph..." His face was becoming worried. "Your breath stinks of alcohol again."

"Oh..." He sighed. "Uh..."

"Damnit, Toph," he arose from the couch. "You know I don't like it when you drink."

"It's who I am," she slurred.

"You don't need to drink so much!" He ignored her words.

"It's who I am!" Toph stood and tried walking over to him, but he stepped away. "What? Hey! I'm not gonna change who I am. I'm Toph. You better like it, cause..."

"Ugh," he replied in disgust, turning away. He didn't like to get like this. This wasn't him. He was usually a gentle person but drunk Toph brought this other Aang out of him.

"What?" She shouted.

"Look at you! You can barely talk!" He raised his arms in exasperation and immediately let them drop.

"Shut up. I don't need to take this crap from you."

"Why do you always have to get like this? I wish you could _at least_ be pleasant when you're drunk!"

"This is who I am, _Twinkles_! I don't need you to tell me what I can or can't do! I'm my own person!"

"You're killing yourself!" They were walking around the room, Toph trying to get closer and Aang trying to back away.

"I don't need a babysitter!" She began throwing things again.

"Ugh. It's like you think you have a power to throw heavy things around," he was starting to become immensely angry. "Stop it! Why don't you just try to lift the ground out while you're at it!" She grabbed a hold of his wrist. His reflex was to pull away and glance at her in distaste. His face quickly changed to guilt as her brows were raised in defeat. "Toph... I'm sorry." She was hurt. "I... I can't be here right now." He grabbed his coat and left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_He was never easy to hold on to... He was always just... everywhere. He wanted to be everywhere! I loved his sense of adventure-why wouldn't I? I'm the same way. But it was different with him... He wanted so much more. He wanted innocence from me. He couldn't stand my sarcasm or my stupid little teases. He knew exactly how I was, I wasn't going to change just for him. I won't. He doesn't like the tough attitude I've got. I can't help it. I think it all started about a year ago. We just suddenly... started to get on each other's nerves. I don't know how it happened. I guess we'd just had enough of each other by then. Maybe we'd spent too much time together all these years. Maybe we just need a break. But... I don't know if I could come back to him. I've known Jet for years and he doesn't tick me off the way Aang does. That reminds me, what does Aang see in that Katara girl anyway? What is it that he finds in her that he can't get from me? Ugh. he told me once, in one of our many arguments, that she was kind. He wishes I was like her, he said. Wished I was kind and forgiving. "Warm" is the word he used. I can be warm! I can be the warmest person ever! He's just too stupid to realize... Okay, maybe... maybe I can sort of see what he means. But... still... how could... how could he cheat on me like this? After everything we've been through? And we've been through _so _much. It hur__ts... so bad._

_ That man at the park... he said his name was Zuko. He told me his life story. He told me he once was from a very rich, very powerful family outside this state. He didn't want to say who his family was. Anyway, he told me his family was broken. His mother had mysteriously vanished, his sister was a psychopath just waiting to happen, and his father was a madman thirsty for any control he could get his hands on. But, he said they were once happy. And together. They just... started to fall apart. He doesn't know how it happened. His father began seeing another woman, which drew Zuko crazy. What was so great about this woman? He insisted his mother was so much better for his father. Finally, Zuko was thrown out of the house for some reasons he didn't want to share(what a surprise). But the thing is... He said leaving them behind was the best thing he'd ever done. Even if he lived all alone in the streets..._

_I've got to leave Aang._

Toph closed her notebook slowly, still pondering over all her thoughts. She was certain, though, of what she had to do. Despite what their feelings towards each other used to be, she had to get out. Their Yin & Yang complex had lost control, had spiraled into unbalanced chaos. This was the only way to set things right again.


	6. Chapter 6

_His hands were shaking. Hers were completely still._

_"What's wrong with you, Aang? Cat caught your tongue?" He furrowed his brows at her._

_"No."_

_"Then? What is it? What's on your mind? Say it!" Without another moment, Aang quickly pressed his lips on Toph's. The kiss wasn't shared for too long before Aang drew back and continued._

_"Toph, I love you." His wide, naive, gray eyes pierced her with such innocence. He was trying to convey the extent of the emotion in his eyes, for it was the first time he'd said it to her. She stared back at him, wide-eyed._

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Jet asked as he and Toph sat across from each other in a booth at The Maroon Fox.

"I know what I'm going to do." A moment of silence passed between them as the obvious knowledge stirred in their heads.

"I'm happy for you, Toph. You've finally woken up," he sat himself forwards and leaned towards her over the table.

"I don't know... what... I'm going to do..."

"What?"

"With myself...," she drew out slowly.

"What!" He jerked himself straight. "What! Toph, what the hell! Don't get like this on me! You aren't like this!" She took a swig of her drink as he continued. "What the hell! Fucking hell, Toph. Don't tell me you're becoming depressed over this. You're not a whiny teenage girl, Toph, you know this. You're better than this!"

"I know. This isn't like me."

"It sure as hell is not! My Toph would kick his ass out into the streets with a grin and would say 'Good riddance'."

"I loved him, Jet."

"Huh?"

"You act like it's so goddamn easy. Well, it's not. Even for me. I'm human too. It hurts. It really hurts. For fuck's sake, I've been with him for almost all my life."

"Don't talk like that." Growing more irritated, Toph stood from her seat.

"I can't be here right now. I need to take a walk." Jet scoffed, unable to truly understand her emotions, and let her walk out on her own.

* * *

"Aang," She closed the door behind her. Aang had his back turned to her; he was crafting something out of paper. He turned to look at her with those wide, naive, gray eyes.

"Toph, you're home."

"Yeah." She stood next to the doorway, unable to step closer to him.

"You know, I admit, I thought you were going to be at The Maroon Fox all night. But I'm glad you're here." Her silence made him uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"There's something... I need to say." He fully turned his body to her and revealed a beautifully made maple leaf. "What's that?"

"Well...," he shrugged and blushed. "I made it so... well, so you would know that The Leaf Monster belongs to you.-"

"Aang-."

"And I know you hate cheesy, sappy, lovey-dovey things, but... well... I wanted to make it anyways." He gave her a warm smile to finish off his sentence.

"Aang..."

"Hm?" He subconsciously tilted his head.

"Damnit, Aang. I can't!"

"What?"

"I can't!" She threw her arms up in defeat. "...Aang, there's something I need to say," She lowered her voice to try to decrease the heaviness of her statement. Something in Aang's brain clicked as he set down his paper creation.

"Okay..." Her hands were shaking. His were completely still.

"I think it's time... for this to stop."

* * *

Neither of them could completely remember what happened that night. There were certain sentences that stuck out, like 'This was a mistake', or 'But I thought you loved me.' There was the moment when they both fell silent after Toph said 'Enough' and Aang abruptly left afterwards. The whole event was full of too much chaos to truly remember moment-by-moment. The final result was clear, though. It was more evident than anything else in their world ever was. But the world kept spinning and they kept breathing. Outside of their world, nothing else had changed.


End file.
